1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and method for generating a Gaussian by controlling a pulse duration and an amplitude of a digital pulse.
2. Description of Related Art
An ultra wideband (UWB) communication technology is a wireless communication technology that uses a high-frequency band of about 3 GHz to about 10 GHz. The UWB communication technology uses a wide bandwidth, and transmits data using an ultrahigh frequency (UHF).
A UWB communication apparatus transmits an impulse having extremely short duration spread over a frequency bandwidth of about 500 MHz, therefore consuming a very small amount of power. Owing to the low power consumption characteristics, the UWB communication apparatus may be conveniently used to implement intelligent home network products, industrial and military products, and a near field communication (NFC) device such as a hearing aid.
For example, the UWB communication apparatus may generate a pulse envelope having a Gaussian pulse shape according to Federal Communications Commission (FCC) spectral mask requirements.